lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Silver Hawx
Hi, welcome to LPW Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Spriggins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spriggins (Talk) 07:23, 24 August 2009 re: Link Sure thing. Just make sure to be checking out lopforums.com Right now, the PROMO & VOTING THREAD is up here. You are booked against Joe Michaels. He already posted a promo, so its your turn to post something. Voting begins tomorrow, so its recommended to have something posted before votes start coming in. The actual writing competition will end on Monday at midnight (eastern time). Once I have all the votes and promo ratings, I should have the show in about a week. Hope that helps. If you got any other questions, feel free to let me know. Have a good one! Spriggins 13:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I don't do the graphics, but I have sent in the request to X who does them. He should have it done within a week would be my guess. Nice work with the promo by the way. Spriggins 19:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) TWF Match History *Loss - Record (11-6) - Winners (TJ Tilli) - Losers (29 other superstars) - Event (Retribution 1.1) - 26 October 2009 - 30-man Battle Royal for the vacant Insanity Championship *Win - Record (11-5) - Winners (MC Steel & TJ Tilli) - Losers (Bret Hart & Jim Neidhart © ) - Event (Retribution 1.1) - 26 October 2009 - World Tag Team Championship Match *Win - Record (10-5) - Winners (MC Steel & TJ Tilli) - Losers (Brian Kendrick & Paul London) - Event (TWF Over the Edge 2009) - 25 October 2009 - #1 Contenders Match for the World Tag Team Championship *Loss - Record (9-5) - Winners (Edge) - Losers (MC Steel) - Event (ECW 28) - 20 October 2009 - King of the Ring Round 2 Match *Win - Record (9-4) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Chris Benoit) - Event (RAW 27) - 12 October 2009 - King of the Ring Round 1 Match *Win - Record (8-4) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Brian Kendrick) - Event (RAW 26) - 5 October 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (7-4) - Winners (MC Steel & TJ Tilli) - Losers (Brian Kendrick & Paul London) - Event (RAW 25) - 28 September 2009 - Tag Team Match *Win - Record (6-4) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Test) - Event (RAW 24) - 21 September 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (5-4) - Winners (TJ Tilli & MC Steel) - Losers (Brian Kendrick & Paul London) - Event (RAW 23) - 14 September 2009 - Tag Team Match *Loss - Record (4-4) - Winners (TJ Tilli) - Losers (Krimzon Mask, Sandman, R-Truth, Lance Storm, MC Steel, Rob Van Dam & J.X. Smith) - Event (TWF SummerSlam 2009) - 13 September 2009 - Crazy 8 Elimination Match *Win - Record (4-3) - Winners (Shawn Michaels, TJ Tilli, Triple H & MC Steel) - Losers (Bret Hart, Jim Neidhart, Davey Boy Smith & Dynamite Kid) - Event (RAW 22) - 7 September 2009 - 8-Man Tag Match *Win - Record (3-3) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (CM Punk) - Event (RAW 21) - 31 August 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (2-3) - Winners (MC Steel) - Losers (Rey Mysterio) - Event (RAW 19) - 17 August 2009 - Singles Match *Loss - Record (1-3) - Winners (Shawn Michaels) - Losers (MC Steel) - Event (RAW 17) - 3 August 2009 - Singles Match *Loss - Record (1-2) - Winners (Shawn Michaels © ) - Losers (MC Steel, Vampiro & Goldberg) - Event (TWF Night of Champions 2009) - 2 August 2009 - Fatal 4 Way for the TWF Intercontinental Championship *Loss - Record (1-1) - Winners (Shawn Michaels) - Losers (MC Steel) - Event (RAW 16) - 27 July 2009 - Singles Match *Win - Record (1-0) - Winners (MC Steel & Shawn Michaels) - Losers (Goldberg & Vampiro) - Event (RAW 15) - 20 July 2009 - Debut Match hey bro use the above results on your page. TLK Roster Info *Name: TLK *Hometown: Albuquerque, New Mexico *Height: 5'11 *Weight: 225lb *DOB: 29 April 1990 *Preferred Pic Bases: #Rey Mysterio #Randy Orton #Evan Bourne *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Lawzy Kick'' - Superkick **''Paralyser Piledriver'' - Piledriver **''Killer Splash'' - Frog Splash **''The TL-KO'' - Reverse Jumping Cutter **Bridging snap suplex **Brainbuster **Cobra clutch **DDT **Diving leg drop **Fireman's carry scoop slam piledriver **Bridging northern lights suplex, sometimes from the top rope **Neckbreaker **Sitout hip toss **Sitout rear mat slam **STO dude. you havent been on 4 ages! GET ON MSN!!! Tyler Greenaway(Talk) 08:30, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ? what on SvR 2010? idkhavent played it yet. i know i have it, but i havent played it yet New Graphics X was fortunate to make the graphics. Hope you like. Image:Steelroster2.jpg| MC Steel Image:Greenroster.jpg| Josh Green Spriggins 23:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) LPW: The Music Disc 1: Insanity #Bullet With Butterfly Wings – Smashing Pumpkins (Andy Savana) #Something Wrong With Me – Pennywise (Ash Strife) #Bleed It Out - Linkin Park (Black Ada) #Psycho Circus – Kiss (Blackwell) #Cult of Personality – Living Colour (cYnical) #Close Your Eyes – Story of the Year (Dr. Wagner) #Bring it On – Insane Clown Posse (Hatchet Ryda) #The Crimson – Atreyu (Krimson Mask) #It’s A New Day – Adelitas Way (MC Steel) #Put You On Game – Lupe Fiasco (NPD) #Desire – Ozzy Ozbourne (Phantom Lord) #You Don’t Know Me – Ben Folds (Pope Fred) #War Zone – Rob Zombie (Seth Omega) #Rock You Like a Hurricane – Scorpions (SOS) #A Milli – Lil Wayne (SoL) #The Renegade – Styx (Steve Monroe) #Mambo Swing – Big Bad Voodoo Daddy (TBM) #Digital Bath – The Deftones (The Rabbi) #Turn the Heat Up – Bobaflex (Villiano 187) #Beast and the Harlot – Avenged Sevenfold (X) Disc 2: Inferno #The Next Episode – Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg (Al) #Mater Tenebrarum – Theatres des Vampires (Bloodrose) #This is the New Shit – Marilyn Manson (Bobino) #Skrilla 4 Rilla – Psychopathic Rydas (Cash Flo) #Killing in the Name – Rage Against the Machine (Drew Michaels) #Sun Music – Charles Hamilton (Eddie B.) #No More Sorrow – Linkin Park (Eric Scorpio) #Take You There – Sean Kingston (Jeff Watson) #Revolution 9 – The Beatles (Jude Maxwell) #El Corazon del Guerrero – Tierra Santa (Mass Chaos) #Leper Messiah – Metallica (Sean Jensen) #Mosh – Eminem (SOR) #Turns to Ashes – 36 Crazyfists (Styxx) #Englishman in New York – The Flying Pickets (Sylvester Eccleston) #Omen – The Prodigy (TJ Tilli) #These Drugs – D12 (Trey Spruance) #Kick Some Ass – Stroke 9 (Ultramarcus) #God’s Gonna Cut You Down – Johhny Cash (White Falcon) Disc 3: Legends #Foxy Foxy – Rob Zombie (Boss Foxx) #I Get Money – 50 Cent (Damion Kross) #Mother –Danzig (Jaro) #B.B.K – Korn (Joey Hollywood) #The One – Rob Zombie (Ken Ryans) #One More Astronaut – I Mother Earth (Marty) #Nightmare – Angel Dust (Morpheus) #Clubbed to Death (Kurayamino Remix) – Rob D. (N’itonmniskittel) #This Is Your Life – Dust Brothers (Pen) #Horizons – Parkway Drive (Peter Saint) #A Modern Way of Letting Go – Idlewild (RaTo) #Street Spirit (Fade Out) – Radiohead (Retribution) #New Born – Muse (Sheepster) #Drag the Waters – Pantera (Sick Fixx) #Down With the Sickness – Disturbed (“Sick” Nick) #Hail Mary – Tupac (Spectre) #Never Forget Me – Bone Thugs-N-Harmony (Stone) #Pay the Man – The Offspring (The Rik) #Amberdawn - Yngwie Malmsteen (Wevv Mang) #My Life – The Game & Lil Wayne (Zuma) Disc 4: Tag Teams/Stables #One of These Days – Pink Floyd (Bad Mamma Jammas) #House by the Cemetery – Wednesday 13 (Dark Brotherhood) #Numb/Encore – Jay-Z & Linkin Park (The Entourage) #Swagga Like Us – Jay-Z & T.I. ft. Kanye West & Lil Wayne (The Illuminati) #We Still Kill the Old Way – Lostprophets (Lost Prophets) #The Car Song – The Cat Empire – MWA #Hate Me Now – Nas (Public Enemy #1) #Wait and Bleed – Slipknot (Wild Card Warriors) #Devil – Stereophonics (The Witnesses) #Dig – Mudvayne (Psych Ward) #mObscene – Marilyn Manson (Sudden Death) #Seek and Destroy – Metallica (Watchmen) LPW Achievement Awards 2009 NOMINATIONS Rookie of the Year The wrestler's handler you select as Rookie of the Year must have not been competing in LPW before July 2008. A vote for Rookie of the Year is a vote for a possible future World champion. 2008 winner: Eddie B. Atlas Adams* • Black Ada • Black Reaper* • Cash Flo • Chris K. • Damien Blaze* • Dennis Lancaster • Dr. Wagner • Joe Michaels • Joey Sosa • Justus • Kafu • MC Steel* • Seth Omega* • Shane Cripps* • Shock • St. Jayne Nighthawk* • Steve Monroe • TJ Tilli* • War Pig Please note: Those listed with asterisks are eligible another year. Most Improved Wrestler of the Year For Most Improved, pick someone who throughout 2009, has worked the hardest to improve himself as a writer and competitor since their first arrival...someone who may have entered a title scene for the first time and deserved to be there. The improvement should be considerable and notable. Rookie of the Year candidates do not apply. 2008 winner: Mass Chaos Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • Big B. Brown • Blackwell • Bobino • Eddie B. • Jeff Watson • Jude Maxwell (formerly Magic) • Killswitch • NPD • Pope Fred • Sean Jensen • Son of Shockey • Sylvester Eccleston (formerly Matthew Strife) • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 Show of the Year Every year there are wrestling shows that make everyone go home happy. This award is aimed to reward the significance of the show, while also giving a tip of the hat to the staff. 2008 winner: Altered Reality 4 Honor Roll • Resurrection • Take No Prisoners • Insanity LIVE from Glasgow (Royal Beanstalk) • Inferno 14.4 • Body Count • Sacrament • Inferno 15.2 • Insanity REPO’D Mark Out Moment of the Year This award goes out to that one singular moment where you go “Holy Shit”. Also may include a crowning achievement that was a long time coming. 2008 winner: cYnical wins the LPW World Heavyweight Championship X wins second WHC • NPD wins first IHC • Ash witnesses his CAK alter-ego bury alive his brother Eric Scorpio • White Falcon wins first IHC, thus becoming first Triple Crown and Grand Slam Champion • Mass Chaos wins first IHC • D. Hammond Samuels reveals himself as The Boss • Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels end the 22-month Tag Team reign of the MWA • Trey Spruance is revealed to have impregnated Jeff Watson’s wife Maria • SoL returns to the squared circle • Andy Savana zaps Hatchet Ryda, aligning with Sudden Death • Steve Monroe creates the Rookies Championship • X throws Eddie B. overboard the USS Bainbridge • Rabbi retains Transatlantic title over Ash and gains first entry for DeathCube • Son of Repoman returns as LPW Ambassador to foil Samuels’ dominance • Hatchet Ryda wins Royal Beanstalk • Eddie B. defeats X to end their year-long feud • Genocide unmasks himself to be Phantom Lord • Hatchet Ryda wins DeathCube to become WHC • The Illuminati reunites • Madcore Misfits win LPW Unified Tag Team titles • Ash Strife wins Transatlantic title • Son of Repoman “repo’s” Insanity Most Popular Wrestler of the Year This is a special award in that the winner is a success in the hearts of the fans, regardless of his success in the ring. The wrestler (or team) who receives the loudest cheers is the best choice in this category. 2008 winners: MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) Al • Ash Strife • Big B. Brown • Blackwell • cYnical • Dr. Wagner • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Joe Michaels • Killswitch • Mass Chaos • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Son of Repoman • Steve Monroe • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang Most Hated Wrestler of the Year The flip side of popularity: jeers and utter contempt from the public. Some wrestlers openly court the fans' hatred; others just don't give a rat's ass what they think. Who hears the loudest boos? That's really the only consideration in choosing your Most Hated Wrestler of the Year. 2008 winner: X Andy Savana • Ash Strife (as CAK) • Cash Flo • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Eddie B. • Jeff Watson • Jude Maxwell • Krimson Mask • Little Red • NPD • Phantom Lord • SoL • Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey) • Ultramarcus • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Promo Writer of the Year This is an honor awarded to the top promo writer of the year. The winner of this award should be the one person who made every promo a must-read. Overall writing, character development, storyline development, creativity, and other intangibles are looked for. 2008 winner: Krimson Mask Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Jude Maxwell • Justus • Krimson Mask • Mass Chaos • NPD • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Feud of the Year Every year there are wars that capture the imagination of fans for months on end. Feud of the Year should be one that dominated the careers of the participants, raising the stock for both superstars. 2008 winners: cYnical vs. Krimson Mask Al vs. Eddie B. vs. Ultramarcus • Andy Savana vs. Hatchet Ryda • Ash Strife vs. The Rabbi • Big B. Brown vs. Cash Flo • cYnical vs. Little Red • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. Madcore Misfits • D. Hammond Samuels vs. Son of Repoman • Eddie B. vs. X • Jeff Watson vs. Trey Spruance • Kafu vs. Steve Monroe • Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon • Mass Chaos vs. Styxx • MWA vs. Sudden Death • Phantom Lord vs. Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang vs. X Match of the Year Every wrestling fan, at one time or another, watches a match and thinks "That was one of the greatest matches I've ever seen. If that happened to you, you know what this category is about. 2008 winner: The DeathCube Match (EndGame) Winner Takes All 8-Man Four Corners match (Honor Roll) • NPD vs. Drew Michaels vs. Ash Strife vs. Eric Scorpio (Honor Roll) • X vs. cYnical (Honor Roll) • White Falcon vs. NPD (Inferno 13.4) • Ash Strife vs. cYnical (Resurrection) • Wevv Mang vs. X (Resurrection) • Al vs. Eddie B. (Take No Prisoners) • Mass Chaos vs. White Falcon (Take No Prisoners) • Krimson Mask vs. Drew Michaels (Take No Prisoners) • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask vs. MWA (Insanity LIVE from Sydney) • Royal Beanstalk (Insanity LIVE from Glasgow) • Eddie B. vs. X (Insanity LIVE from Glasgow) • The DeathCube Match (Body Count) • Cash Flo vs. Son of Repoman (Sacrament) • cYnical vs. Pope Fred (Insanity LIVE from Manhattan) • Krimson Mask vs. Son of Repoman (Inferno 15.2) Tag Team of the Year Experience, skill, and success all count in this category, though whether a team is scientific or rule-breaking should make no difference. A Tag Team of the Year should be more than simply a great pairing, it should dominate LPW itself. 2008 winners: MWA (Tromboner Man and RaTo) Bobino and Jeff Watson • D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask • Franchise Players • Madcore Misfits • MWA • Sudden Death • Watchmen Wrestler of the Year This is the top honor. The winner of this award should be the one person who has personified the essence of LPW throughout 2008. Talent, skill, and achievement are the three prerequisites for this category. 2008 winner: White Falcon Al • Andy Savana • Ash Strife • cYnical • D. Hammond Samuels • Drew Michaels • Eddie B. • Hatchet Ryda • Jude Maxwell • Krimson Mask • Mass Chaos • NPD • Pope Fred • The Rabbi • Styxx • Tromboner Man • Ultramarcus • Villiano 187 • Wevv Mang • White Falcon • X Admin Ha, hey Steel you beat me when I was sending my message. Thanks for all the hard work you've put into this wiki. To say thanks, I wanted to let you know that you and Tilli have been promoted to be the first admins of this site. Congratulations and I look forward to seeing you take off in LPW. Spriggins 02:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I do have AIM. Its Dboice68, but it went down a week ago and I haven't been able to get it back online. But whenever you do have a chance, could you update the awesome Template:Inferno Roster2 you made and modify the roster to reflect who's on the roster in the Template:LPW Inferno? That thing is sweet, I'm looking at it all the time. It's weird to see guys like Pig-E and Bloodrose still in there (though I hate to see the Romania flag go away lol). Spriggins 03:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC)